


Lounge Around

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 04:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19638163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Jon has been working long hours, and Sansa's starting to feel neglected.*Jon finishes petting the huskies and starts walking towards the kitchen.“What smells so good - oh.” Jon’s jaw (and briefcase) hit the floor.Sansa glances at him with a smile before returning to her task - carving the roasted chicken. She acts like nothing is out of the ordinary, but oh what an extraordinary turn of events.





	Lounge Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRAD!!! In lieu of a card/flowers, I present to you: 1100 words of straight-up porn. Totally a normal gift right? 
> 
> You really have become one of my closest friends over this past year and a half. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend, fandom buddy, and co-conspirator for nonsense. 
> 
> LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> Brad's [Tumblr](https://chocolateghost.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost).
> 
> Inspired by Lizzo's ["Lingerie"](https://genius.com/Lizzo-lingerie-lyrics)

Jon shuts the door behind him with a heavy sigh and tosses his keys into their basket. 

“Sansa,” he calls softly, “I’m home.” 

“In the kitchen!” 

Ghost and Lady trot up to him, their tails wagging with excitement. Jon pets them briefly, one at a time, his briefcase still in his left hand. 

“Seven straight nights,” Jon mutters under his breath. Seven nights in a row (including the weekend) of him coming home past eight o’clock. It’s the price he pays for being the youngest partner in his law firm’s history - a couple times a year, he gets slammed by a few days of extra long hours. 

Never this long, though. 

He has barely seen Sansa, let alone spoken to her or held her in his arms. He hasn’t been _inside_ her in two damn weeks. 

She usually leaves a plate for him in the refrigerator and is tucked into bed with a book by the time he joins her. It is a stressful time of year for her as well, with her students finishing up the semester. 

Jon finishes petting the huskies and starts walking towards the kitchen. 

“What smells so good - _oh._ ” Jon’s jaw (and briefcase) hit the floor. 

Sansa glances at him with a smile before returning to her task - carving the roasted chicken. She acts like nothing is out of the ordinary, but _oh_ what an extraordinary turn of events. 

Jon’s cock hardens at the sight - Sansa is not in her typical silk pajamas tonight, but a sheer black bodysuit. He can see _everything,_ including the pussy she must have shaved today. 

“Sansa,” he rasps. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” He’s not fooled by the innocent act for a second. She knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. Jon growls quietly, and her cheeks flush, even as she starts spooning a delicious-looking sauce over the sliced chicken. 

Jon unbuttons his blazer and tosses it onto the sofa. He removes his cufflinks and rolls up his sleeves, while Sansa hums - pretending to pay him no mind. 

He comes up right behind her and stands still for just a moment, taking in the view. Jon gently brushes Sansa’s long red hair to the side, so he can see the creamy expanse of her back. 

Sansa stops spooning rice onto their plates as Jon kisses the back of her neck. He smiles against her skin when he sees goosebumps appear all over her. He presses his erection against her barely-covered ass, ensuring she cannot miss the effect she has on him. 

“What are you doing, wife?” Jon murmurs between kisses. 

“Hmm? Oh,” Sansa replies breathily. “Just serving some dinner for you, husband.”

Jon spins her around and sucks in a breath of air. He eyes her up and down greedily, drinking in the pink of her nipples, the strip of trimmed red curls covering her perfect pussy. The bodysuit has little black hearts on it, and tulle accents, but he barely notices either feature. 

He rubs his thumbs over her nipples, grinning at the groan that escapes her lips. 

Jon wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Sansa’s arms go around his neck, her hands in his hair.

“Is that all you’re doing?” Jon husks before nipping at her earlobe. He pulls his head back and sighs - content, at peace after so many long days - as his lips meet Sansa’s. 

She moans into his mouth and drops one hand between them to rub his cock through his slacks. Jon hisses, unable to keep from rutting into her hand. 

“You’ve been working so hard, Jon,” Sansa whispers. “I just wanted to take care of you.” 

Jon smiles at her, his exhaustion and frustration forgotten. “You take care of me every day, Sansa,” he replies. He drops to his knees and, never breaking eye contact, gives one long, slow lick of her covered pussy. 

Sansa drags her hands through Jon’s dark curls. He picks up her right leg and slings it over his shoulder before he drags the fabric to the side for unencumbered access to her slit. He _breathes_ her in, breathes in the scent of his wife’s sweet cunt. 

Sansa whimpers his name as he slides his tongue inside her. She throws her head back when he sucks her clit between his lips, one hand coming up to slip in her and massage her g-spot. 

She starts to _chant_ his name breathily, grinding her pussy against his mouth. 

“Let go, Sansa, come for me,” Jon urges. Sansa locks her eyes on Jon’s when she obeys his command, her mouth opening in a silent scream. 

Her knees buckle, but Jon has her hauled into his arms bridal-style before she can even reach for the counter to steady herself. 

Jon hurries through the apartment, nudging the door open then kicking it shut before laying Sansa on the bed gently.

He’s on top of her immediately, kissing her until she’s breathless again. He pulls back and rips his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Sansa opens her mouth to scold him, but he interrupts her with a firm, “Take off that bodysuit before I do the same to it.” 

Sansa’s pupils darken, her pretty blue irises swallowed up by her lust. She _loves_ it when he gets bossy. 

She jumps up and pulls off the bodysuit while Jon yanks off his pants and shoes. They fall back onto the bed together, their laughter turning to moans as Jon starts dragging his cock through Sansa’s wet heat. 

“Was this your plan?” Jon murmurs. The head of his cock is _weeping_ in its need to be inside her. “To get me to fuck you?” 

Sansa nods frantically and tries to pull him closer so he’ll finally breach her entrance. “I was going to suck your cock until you came in my mouth, then I was going to ride you on the sofa,” she pants. 

Jon grins at her and _finally_ slides inside her. They both cry out, and Jon’s arms give out - he catches himself on his forearms so he doesn’t crush his wife. He buries his face in Sansa’s neck as he thrusts gently at first. 

“God, I missed being inside you,” he growls in her ear. Sansa wraps her arms and legs around him and meets him thrust for thrust. He turns his face to catch her lips with his, swallowing her moans when he picks up his pace. 

“I’m not going to last long,” he grunts. 

“Come inside me, Jon, you can fuck me again after,” Sansa begs. “I need to feel your come in me.” 

Jon lets out a series of curses as he does exactly that. He rolls onto his back and pulls Sansa with him - she curls against his chest, humming happily. 

“I’m sorry that was so quick,” Jon says quietly. He kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair. 

Sansa smiles at him, her eyes full of love. “It’s alright, you can fuck me into the mattress after dinner.” 

“As my queen commands.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read it yet, Brad's [Can't We Be Sweethearts?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054943/chapters/32375871) is my favorite thing ever. I was lucky enough to meet the whole ChocolateGhost fam a few months ago, and they're the absolute best. 
> 
> Say hi on [Tumblr](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa)!!
> 
> NSFW warning!! [Sansa's lingerie](https://en.le-petit-trou.com/category/bodies/anabelle)


End file.
